An electrolytic capacitor typically has an anode electrode foil made of a band-shaped high purity aluminum foil where the effective aluminum foil surface has been enlarged through etching process chemically or electrochemically, and an oxide film is formed on the surface, through a chemical process of treating the aluminum foil with a chemical solution such as ammonium borate aqueous solution and the like. A cathode electrode foil is also made of an etched aluminum foil of high purity. Capacitor element is formed by the anode electrode foil and the cathode electrode foil, wound together with intervening separator made of manila paper and the like. Next, the capacitor element 1, after impregnating with an electrolyte solution for driving the electrolytic capacitors, is housed into a bottomed outer case made of aluminum and the like. The outer case is equipped at the opening with a sealing member made of an elastic rubber, and is sealed by drawing.
Herewith, as electrolyte solution for driving the electrolytic capacitor having high conductivity, and to be impregnated to the capacitor element, wherein γ-butyrolactone is employed as the main solvent composed of quaternized cyclic amidin compounds (imidazolinium cation and imidazolium cation) as the cationic component and acid conjugated bases as the anionic component are dissolved therein as the solute (refer to Unexamined Published Japanese Patent Application No. H08-321449 and No. H08-321441)
However, due to the remarkable development of digital information devices in recent years, the high-speed driving frequency of micro-processor which is a heart of these electronic information devices is in progress. Accompanied by the increase in the power consumption of electronic components in the peripheral circuits, the ripple current is increased abnormally, and there is a strong demand for the electrolytic capacitors used in these circuits to have a low impedance characteristic. Moreover, in the field of vehicles, with the recent tendency toward improved automobile functions, a low impedance characteristic is in high demand. By the way, the driving voltage of the vehicle circuit of 14V has been progressed to 42V accompanied by the increase in the power consumption. To comply with such a driving voltage, the electrolytic capacitor requires the withstand voltage characteristic of 28V and 84V and more.